Talk:Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170628160603/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170727000749
Elphaba: The City glows Emerald in the distance tonight Not a Munchkin to be seen A kingdom of wicked magic And they’re saying I’m it’s Queen The Wizard’s howling “There’s a Witch up in the sky” How could he trick me into making Monkeys fly? What have I done? What can I do? They’re blinded by someone they thought they knew I know the truth And ‘cause I know I have to go Let it go Let it go I’m Defying Gravity Let it go Let it go Oh, I’ve never felt so free I don’t care what they’re going to say Let this broom fly on ‘Cause heights never bothered me anyway It’s funny how it all seems so different to me now But I’m tired of playing only where limits allow It’s time to try It’s time to fly With this Grimmerie you can kiss me goodbye When right is wrong And wrong is right I take flight Let it go Let it go Animal Rights are my creed Let it go Let it go Fight the Wizard is my deed If I don’t then things will stay this way For the whole of Oz My powers do such things I can’t always control But now I must obey the burning deep within my soul Forget those dreams of working at the Wizard’s side They may be shattered now but I still have my pride Let it go Let it go And I’ll rise like a Witch of dawn Let it go Let it go The Girl they once knew is gone From today This is the only way Let this broom fly on ‘Cause heights never bothered me anyway Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway! It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand, in the light of day Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway...